


The Wonder (of you)

by junetangerine (culuyetille)



Series: Bruce/Dick Week 2021 ficlets [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce adores Dick, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/junetangerine
Summary: Written for BruDick Week 2021, prompt: “You’re the best thing that happened to me”.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce/Dick Week 2021 ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	The Wonder (of you)

It first came to him unbidden, as they went over the modifications Dick had made to the thermal armour Bruce had built him for off-world ops.

 _You’re the best thing that happened to me_ , he realized as Dick showed him the improved, now frost-resistant clasps.

The thought solidified into certainty, and Bruce had no idea what to do about it, how to proceed in light of it.

(--^^--)

Dick laughs during sex.

There’s the cocky smile of when he’s about to do something that he knows drives Bruce wild.

There’s the radiant smile of when Bruce picks him up.

There’s the tender, fond smile of when he comes first and Bruce is still going.

He grins wickedly when they do it in the Car – or on it.

(--^^--)

Damian and Tim don’t argue as much, these days. Just when they’re about to get into it and Dick defuses the situation with a good-natured comment, it hits Bruce again.

_You’re the best thing that happened to me._

His heart falters. Damian grumbles, Tim snorts, Dick ruffles both kids’ hair, instantly unifying them in outrage, and Bruce, who’s never been good with words, just sits there with that untenable knowledge stirring inside him. 

(--^^--)

It gets proven right about a dozen times a day, and now occurs to Bruce so often that he isn’t petrified by it anymore. As they rush him to the Cave, Dick at the wheel, Bruce useless at the passenger seat, and Tim dispatched ahead to help Alfred set up the lab to start running tests for possible antidotes for Scarecrow’s latest concoction, Bruce is thankful that Crane’s fixations compel him to have a pharmaceutical signature, causing most of his inventions to be derivative from each other and simplifying counteraction measures.

Later, he lays on the cot with an IV line hooked into his forearm. Dick is napping, slummed on a chair with his head propped against the mattress. Bruce lets himself look at him in a way he can’t when he’s being looked back at, and it washes over him anew.

 _You’re the best thing that happened to me_.

(--^^--)

It’s a little past dawn when he hears Dick’s bike enter the Cave, power down, then the shower running. He continues working on the night’s reports and it’s only the smell of fresh soap that gives him a moment’s warning before his chair is swivelled around and Dick is straddling his lap.

“Hey,” Dick offers easily.

The Certainty lodges itself in Bruce’s chest, sucking all the air. Dick doesn’t miss it.

He tilts his head. “What’s wrong?”

“You…” he croaks out but goes no further; his voice is beyond his control. Soon Dick’s face starts to fall, and he makes to pull back, so Bruce holds him by the waist and makes himself push the rest of the words out. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Dick looks… almost pained. Then he’s resting his forehead against Bruce’s with a small, luminous smile.

“Right back atcha.”

Bruce’s relieved smile gets lost in their kiss. Of course Dick would know what to do with it.

_~Fin_


End file.
